


Beyond the Vague Hope

by Tsuki94



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuki94/pseuds/Tsuki94
Summary: It goes by fast, yet slow. Almost suspended. The wings that once used to carry him through the sky could no longer carry him . The colour of blood stained his white feathers. He could no longer feel them or perhaps , he no longer want to.An alternate universe where they are angels .





	Beyond the Vague Hope

** Beyond the Vague Hope **

Prologue

 

The world around him rushes in a blur and he knew what will come next. Death was inevitable.

 

He was falling from the sky .

 

It goes by fast, yet slow. Almost suspended. The wings that once used to carry him through the sky could no longer carry him . The colour of blood stained his white feathers. He could no longer feel them or perhaps , he no longer want to.  
  


His body was covered with blood and the smell of iron reeked his nose.  
  


“ I ..deserve this..” he laughed bitterly  
  


After what he did , he doubt anyone would mourn for him .  
  


**_I was extremely particular about my life , my image , everything so someone would want me around !_ **

 

His own voice echoed in his own head.  
  


“ In the end .. no one wanted me..”  
  


Only him and the sky above .  
  


The orange glow of the sunset . That reminds him , didn’t he first meet her during a sunset too ?    
  


Her sweet smile and her curly yet fluffy looking almond hair .  
  


Her small yet warm hand .  
  


Her warm voice as she called his name .  
  


The one that showed him the meaning of warmth .Yet he hurt her.  
  


If only…If only he could turn back the time. He do anything to go back to the first day they meet . He would stop himself from engaging himself with her. Then she would never need to face the pain he caused her.  
  


“ Haru.."  
  


Tears welled up in his eyes . He closed his eyes and relive the memories while waiting for the harsh impact that would claimed his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this rare ship. Thank you for reading this ! ^^ its quite a random idea of mine after drawing them both as angels . I haven't write for quite sometime so please forgive me for any grammar error . working on the next chapter soon  
> I still haven't fully work out how to insert all the phantom thieve cast in this but I'll try my best !  
> I also made a book cover for this fic too ! ( gosh im just too excited for this ) I wish I could upload it here T^T


End file.
